Cosas que diría con solo mirarla
by kira-agp
Summary: Draco es un periodista que ante la perspectiva de ser despedido, no tiene más remedio que aceptar entrevistar a una jardinera. Claro que ni en sus más locos sueños creyó que esa jardinera sería Hermione Granger.
1. Amatista

**DISCLAIMER: **Salvo la trama de esta loca historia, nada de lo que van a leer a continuacón me pertenece, y obvio, no hago esto con fines lucrativos

* * *

_" Es un error postmoderno pensar que se puede escibir primero y vivir después. Peromuchos jóvenes desean ser escritores porque quieren vivir como escritores. Eso es dar la vuelta a las cosas."_ ( "El vendedor de cuentos", Jostein Gaarder)

* * *

_Amatista._

A Hermione le encantaban las rosas: blancas, rojas, lilas. . . Daba lo mismo. Las plantaba por cada rincón de su casa. Había rosas en la pequeña cocina, plantadas en delicados tiestos en las ventanas; rosas en el baño, primorosamente colocadas en las baldas de una estantería sobre el lavabo; rosas en su habitación, un pequeño ramillete a cada lado de la cama y algunas más en la terraza.

La madre de Hermione, Joanne, solía decir que más que una casa, aquello parecía una herboristería gigante. Y no le faltaba razón.

Para Hermione, las rosas eran su pasión. El hobby que había comenzado en sus años de escuela como una diversión más, pronto desplazó a otros aspectos de su vida; como el afectivo, por ejemplo. Cuidaba cada una de sus flores con mimo y cariño, y se esmeraba por tenerlas siempre hermosas y brillantes. Su dedicación la había llevado a ser muy conocida, y pronto abandonó su carrera de farmacia para dedicarse por completo al cuidado de las rosas.

Para tal efecto, levantó un pequeño invernadero en su jardín, donde pasaba la mayor parte del día regando, trasplantando, abonando, podando; en una palabra, cuidando, los delicados rosales. En no mucho tiempo, su interés por el mundo de la jardinería de había extendido a otras especies, y pronto hubo que ampliar el pequeño invernadero para dar cabida a las amapolas que comenzaban a florecer, las hortensias, los lirios y nomeolvides; las azucenas se agrupaban al fondo, y los jazmines junto a la puerta. Pero el centro, en el lugar más destacado, sobresalía una única flor. El orgullo de Hermione.

Una rosa amatista.

Era algo tan pequeño que la gente que visitaba el invernadero, atraída por la fama que tenía, apenas si reparaba en ella. La amatista únicamente utilizaba la luz de la luna, y no la del sol, para llevar a cabo sus funciones. Por eso,Hermione la mantenía tapada durante el día, y tan solo cuando la luna dejaba ver sus tímidos rayos en el cielo, retiraba con sumo cuidado la sábana que la cubría y la observaba embelesada.

La rosa amatista era una extraña flor que tan solo crecía en una región apartada de la estepa siberiana. El líquido que corría por sus venas era dulce y suave, y servía como un exquisito condimento para casi cualquier tipo de comida.

La amatista florecía una sola vez a lo largo de su vida. Pero era un momento mágico. El instante en que abría sus pétalos duraba segundos tan solo, pero las pocas personas que había tenido la suerte de poder contemplarlo, aseguraban que era un espectáculo conmovedor e inolvidable. La flor más bonita que jamás se vería.

Por eso,Hermione la cuidaba poniendo en ella toda su alma, y esperaba pacientemente el momento de verla florecer.

Bueno, por eso, y porque sentía autentica curiosidad por la leyenda. Por el mito según el cual, cuando la amatista abría sus pétalos, dejaba escapar al mismo tiempo miles de diminutas esporas. Unas esporas mágicas, que al inhalarlas se convertían en el filtro de amor más potente que existía, haciendo que te enamorases locamente de la primera persona del sexo opuesto a la que vieses.

No es como si ella creyese en esas estúpidas leyendas.Es más.Estaba segura de que todo eso era puras patrañas para engatusar a los crédulos e inocentes. Lo que a ella la movía era riguroso interés científico. Que su vida personal fuera una auténtica mierda no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto.

En absoluto.

Nada que ver.

· · · · · · ·

CuandoDraco recibió la noticia de que su próximo reportaje sería una entrevista a una mujer que dedicaba su vida al cuidado de las flores, ni en sus más locos sueños imaginó que ésta fuese Hermione Granger.

Su ex - compañera Hermione Granger.

La ex - empollona Hermione Granger.

Su pesadilla recurrente Hermione Granger.

No.Draco jamás creyó que una vez acabado Howarts la volvería a ver. Por eso, cuando el redactor jefe lo llamó a su oficina para informarle acerca de la entrevista que se llevaría a cabo ese mismo día, lo último que sintió fue alegría. Más bien, por su expresión, no faltaba mucho para que la vena del cuello comenzara a hinchársele yel humo asalirpor sus orejas.

- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- estalló levantándose de forma brusca y casi derribando la silla.- no pienso aceptar ese trabajo¡ y no puedes obligarme a que lo haga!

- Cálmate, Draco.- gruñó friamente Ethan Mowsk. Era un hombre de aspecto agradable, bien trajeado e impecablemente peinado. Desde el primer momento en el queDraco cruzó la puerta de su despacho, ambos sintieron una gran conexión mutua, que con el paso del tiempo se convirtió en una gran complicidad. En su interior, Mowsk solía comparar aDraco con el hijo que nunca tuvo, y de ahí que lo tratara con cierta deferencia sobre los demás periodistas de su editorial.- No me hables asñí. ¿Qué problema hay con la entrevista?

- Hermione Grangeres el problema, Ethan.

- ¿Granger¿La jardienra?

- Si.- asintióDraco con aire apesadumbrado.-me niego rotundamente a hacerle ese reportaje.

- No seas ridículo. No estás en situación de negarte a nada.

Tenía razón. La continuidad de Draco en el periódico se tambaleaba peligrosamente. Su último articulo había sido un auténtico fracaso que a duras penas se habia conseguido publicar.

- Acepta este encargo, y hazlo lo mejor que puedas.- Prosiguió con un tono ya más amable.- es tu última oportunidad, Draco, no la desperdicies.

- Está bien.- musitó derrotado.- Intentaré. . . poner lo mejor de mi mismo. Pero Ethan. . .esa mujer está chiflada. Completamente loca.

- ¿La conoces?

- Del colegio.

- ¿y?

- Era insoportable.- gruñóDraco deseando desde lo más profundo de su ser que fuera otro el que estuviera en esa situación.- Como estoy seguro de que lo seguirá siendo ahora. ¿ No hay otro que pueda hacerlo?

- Imposible. - negó categoricamente.- Huges está de baja por depresión desde hace más de dos semanas; Hammon de luna de miel en las Seychelles desde el martes pasado, y cualquiera lo hace volver. . . -se colocóbien los pequeños anteojos que utilizaba y que se le habían resbalado por el puente de la nariz.- Me temo que solo quedas tú, Draco.

Al oírlo,el rubiono tuvo más remedio que exhalar un suspiro de derrota y aceptar que no había más salida. Tendría que hacerle esa maldita entrevistaa Granger. Y maldita la gracia que le hacía. Preferiría comerse un escreguto de cola explosiva antes de hacerla. Pero parecía que esa opción quedaba irremisible y definitivamente, fuera de su alcance.

Fantástico, pensó con una mueca de fastidio en sus labio, esa Hermione Granger no deja de traerme problemas ni siquiera ahora. ¿Qué más podría pasarme?

· · · · · · ·

Hermione Grangerdespertó sobresaltada cerca de las una de la mañana. La rosa amatista. Se había olvidado de regarla.

Mierda. Doblemente mierda.

Rezongando por lo bajo se levantó de la cama y buscó a tientas sus pantuflas de conejitos blancos y peludos. ¿Dónde…?

¡Rufus!.- chilló viendo a su gato plácidamente recostado sobre una de sus zapatillas. Corrijo. Sobre lo que quedaba de una de sus zapatillas. Lo que antaño fuera un adorable conejito de peluche adornando la punta del zapato, lucía ahora como un conejo con sarna al que se le hubiera caído la mitad del pelo (Una amiga mía tuvo hace unas semanas a su pobre conejito, éste de verdad y no el de una zapatilla, con sarna y lo pasó fatal. x´DD).- ¡Gato desagradecido¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo!

Cuando por fin recuperó su zapatilla, después de perseguir al minino por toda la casa, se dirigió arrastrando los pies hacia la cocina. Una taza de café. Una taza de café bien cargada era lo que necesitaba, pensó sacándole la lengua a su reflejo en el espejo del pasillo.

Con aire ausente pasó sus dedos por la mata de cabello castaño para intentar acomodarlo un poco. Pero tras unos intentos infructuosos, se dio por vencida. A esas horas, su pelo parecería un nido de cuervos hiciera lo que hiciera. Recogiendo su café del microondas y soplando suavemente para enfriarlo, abrió la puerta trasera de la casa para salir al jardín.

Total, pensó echando una mirada crítica al añejo pijama de ositos que llevaba ese día, no es como si alguien fuera a verme así. Y con un leve crak, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

Y se dejó las llaves dentro.

· · · · · · ·

Si Draco pensaba que nada más podía irle mal, estaba evidentemente, más que equivocado. Tras salir de la editorial, cerca ya de las cinco de la tarde, había pasado fugazmente por su casa para recoger su vieja grabadora y un par de cintas por si acaso la cinta se alargaba. "Como si eso fuese posible tratándose de Granger, masculló malhumorado dirigiéndose hacia su coche, un desteñido Cavalli con menos vida por delante que kilómetros por detrás; apuesto a que antes de que se acabe la primera carilla ya no le quedará más que contara cerca de su estúpida flor, que. . ."

Draco cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos al notar que por más que giraba la llave de encendido, el coche se negaba a responder. Por más que lo intentó, lo único que consiguió fue que un espeso y maloliente humo gris saliera del capó. Estaba claro que a su querido y antiguo vehículo le había llegado su última hora.

No le había quedado más remedio que agarrar sus cosas y llamar a un taxi para dirigirse a South Hampton, la pequeña localidad muggle al este de Londres, donde vivía Hermione Granger. Pero eso no fue todo. Para colmo de males, a mitad de camino sufrieron un pinchazo a la altura del km 45 de la carretera secundaria "South Road" y no tuvieron más otra opción que demorarse para cambiar la rueda.

No. Ése no estaba resultando un buen día para Draco Malfoy. Pero, como es de conocimiento general, si algo va mal, solo puede empeorar.

Para cuando por fin llegó a South Hampton, ya era cerca de media noche. Las espesas nubes que se había ido formando a lo largo de todo el día, descargaban en ese instante los miles de litros de agua acumulada. Con desaliento, Draco comprobó que la dirección deHermione Granger estaba equivocada, como le informó muy amablemente la enjuta ancianita que le abrió la puerta del número 12 de Sepherson Street.

- Pero seguro que no tendrá problemas para encontrar su nueva casa.- añadió con un guiño sin duda creyendo que el atractivo muchacho era el novio de la joven morena.- Vive a las afueras del pueblo, por la misma carretera por la que venía, en dirección a Boulevard Street.

Dándole las gracias repetidamente por la valiosa información, Draco se despidió de la anciana y volvió a subir en el taxi con esperanzas renovadas.Mas si creyó que encontrar una casita color ocre con un pequeño jardín delantero, de dos pisos, y con una gran chimenea de piedra inconfundible situada sobre el tejado, iba a ser tarea fácil. Pronto volvió a comprender lo equivocado que estaba.

La espesa capa de lluvia a penas si le dejaba distinguir los contornos de los objetos a su alrededor. Por no hablar del resfriado que sin duda, tendría al día siguiente, pensó lúgubremente buscando un kleenex en su mochila. Comenzaba a desesperarse por su situación. Echando miradas inquietas al taxímetro comprendió que no tenía dinero suficiente para pagar la dilatada suma a la que ya ascendía el contador (la cual continuaba subiendo inexorablemente), y que tampoco podría permitirse hacer noche en un hotel.

Quizás fuera el cansancio, o quizás el incipiente resfriado que creyó detectar en si mismo, pero Draco jamás pudo comprender cómo fue que decidió tragarse su orgullo, y pedirle a Granger que lo dejara pernoctar en su casa. En cualquier caso, primero debería encontrarla.

A lo lejos divisó la borrosa silueta de una casa, y aunque no podía estar seguro de que era la que buscaba, era perfecta para pedir indicaciones.

Mandó detener el taxi por segunda vez, y cubriéndose de la lluvia como puedo, recorrió el camino de gravilla que atravesaba el jardín hasta la puerta de la vivienda. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, salvo una, que brillaba débilmente en una especie de invernadero.

Algo dubitativo, Draco se dirigió hacia allí tan deprisa como le permitieron sus agotadas piernas, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una joven inclinada sobre algo que quedaba fuera del alcance de su vista. No pudo evitar recorrer asombrado la silueta femenina, cubierta con un ancho pijama de ¿ositos?

Dios.

Eso era lo más antierótico que había visto en su vida. Ni siquiera la faja que utilizaba su abuela era peor que eso. Incrédulo, Draco se encontró a si mismo reconociendo esa melena encrespada del color del heno.

- _¿Hermione¿Hermione Granger?_

La castaña se giró asustada al percibir la voz de un hombre que la llamaba a sus espaldas.

Ni toda la experiencia del mundo la hubiera preparado para enfrentarse a la visión que se abrió ante sus ojos.

Un hombre. Rubio. Guapísimo. Completamente mojado. Con el pelo cayéndole en mechones sobre su cara. Y ojos azules, del color del mar, del cielo, de un día de tormenta.

¿Sí?- inquirió anonadada preguntándose qué designios del los dioses habían llevado a su puerta a ese ejemplar del sexo masculino hasta su puerta.

Y, en ese preciso instante, la rosa amatista floreció.

¿Qué ocurrirá ahora¿Será cierta la leyenda de la rosa¿LEs afectarán las esporas?

¿Cómo se las arreglaráDraco para pagar el taxi¿Y qué harán paraentrar en casaahora que Hermione se déjó las llaves dentro¿Qué pasará con rufus? x´DD

Si quieren enterarse de todo esto, y saber como sigue la historia, solo les queda una cosa: apretar REVIEW!;)

**Si os ha gustado esta historia, no dejeis de leer mi nuevo fic, "Luna de Papel". Sin duda, lo mejor que he escrito nunca. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Un beso y gracias. **


	2. Accidently in love

Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Les contesté con otro mío;) un beso grande!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: es horrible, lo sé. pero todo esto sigue sin pertenecerme. solamente es mía la trama. (algo es algo¿no? ;) )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" Mientras haya unos ojos que reflejen_

_los ojos que los miran,_

_mientras responda el labio suspirando_

_al labio que suspira,_

_mientras sentirse puedan en un beso_

_dos almas confundidas,_

_mientras exista una mujer hermosa,_

_¡habrá poesía!"_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

. . . .Capítulo 2: Accidently in love. . . .

· · ·

- Granger, ten cuidado con _eso_ que tocas.- murmuró Draco mirando provocativamente hacia abajo.- Es material de alta calidad.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco al oírlo.

- Malfoy, siento ser yo la que te saque de tu nube, pero tu trasero no es precisamente de alta calidad.- bufó moviéndose a duras penas para cambiar de postura y sujetar mejor al chico sobre sus hombros.- ¡ay! Malfoy, eso eran mis costillas. Ten más cuidado.- chilló al sentir la patada que le acababa de pegar el rubio.

- Como se nota que no has tenido muchos buenos culos en tus manos a lo largo de tu vida.- comentó Draco airadamente ignorando adrede su queja.

- Si tu concepción de "buen culo" es el tuyo propio, entonces, doy gracias de que haya sido así.- replicó ella haciendo una mueca de dolor.- No pensé que fueras a pesar tanto. Date prisa. Se me está haciendo polvo la nuca.

- Te aguantas.-siseó Draco apretando los dientes.- ¿Quién te manda tener las llaves de repuesto en el hueco de un _árbol_? Por favor. . . Antes ya me parecías rarita, pero con ésto, te has superado a ti misma, Granger. Si sigues así, conseguirás que te den una medalla como premio a tus estupideces.

- Cállate, Malfoy.- ordenó ella molesta. Jamás lo admitiría, pero él tenía algo de razón. ¿En qué mal momento había decidido que el mejor sitio para guardar las llaves de repuesto era el sauce de su jardín?.- Si tanto te molesta estar ahí arriba¿porque no pruebas a cogerme tu en hombros?

- Es una broma¿no? .-se rió él.-Déjame explicártelo de forma que lo entiendas. _Tú_ te dejaste las llaves dentro, _tú_ cargas conmigo para coger las de repuesto. Además.- añadió mirándola maliciosamente.- desde aquí arriba no tengo que ver _esa_ cosa que es tu pijama.

Hermione apretó los dientes, furiosa. Tenía razón, de nuevo. Ella había tenido la culpa de dejarse las llaves dentro. Había salido corriendo pensando en la dichosa planta y se había olvidado las jodidas llaves dentro de casa. Y por si eso no era lo suficientemente vergonzoso, lo había echo en pijama. Y no con cualquiera. Precisamente había sido con _ése_ pijama. No le extrañaba que Draco ni siquiera tuviera palabras para nombrarlo. _Cosa_ lo definía bien.

- Que derroche de ingenio.- siseó venenosamente.- ¿Cuánto tiempo has tenido que estar pensando para decir eso¿Toda la vida?

- No. Ha sido instantáneo. Pero no me felicites, por favor- añadió en tono afectado.- _cualquiera_ habría llegado a la misma conclusión nada más verte. Por Dios Granger¿qué pretendes hacer con semejante insulto al buen gusto¿Un tributo a tu difunta abuela? Porque para eso, déjame decirte que no necesitabas vestirte como ella

- Piérdete, Malfoy.- le espetó ella rodando los ojos.

- Lo haría con gusto. Pero _no_ puedo porque tengo estar _aquí_ arriba por tu culpa.- bufó tanteando con las yemas de los dedos el interior del hueco.- Por lo menos podrías haber sido más amable y haberme invitado a algo. ¿Dónde está tu educación¿No te enseñaron que a los visitantes hay que recibirlos con una taza de té con pastas?

- No a los no- deseados.- replicó ella intentando mantener el equilibrio.- Para esos, basta una taza de cicuta con nada. En serio, Malfoy.- resopló sintiendo el peso del chico sobre sus hombros.- ¿Qué has comido hoy? Pensé que las ballenas eran animales protegidos.

- Lo eran hasta que alguien descubrió a tu madre, Granger, y decidieron matarla por el bien de la humanidad.

- No apliques tu desgracia personal a todas las madres en general, Malfoy. – contestó ceñuda. Maldito rubio oxigenado. Habían pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que se habían visto y todavía conseguía sacarla de sus casillas.- Ya sé que te encanta estar sobre mi y todo eso; pero encuentra de una vez esas puñeteras llaves, porque el sentimiento, no es recíproco.

Draco se mordió el labio para no reírse. Aunque fuera un poco bruta y no tuviera mucho (más bien ningún) sentido del glamour y la elegancia; Hermione Granger resultaba divertida. Con su pijama de ositos y sus zapatillas roídas,era más graciosa y tierna que muchas otras mujeres que había conocido. Y no podía negar que desbordaba ingenio y labia. Sus discusiones eran estimulantes; rápidas y viperinas.

-Dame un poco de eso que te has fumado, Granger. Debe ser increíble.- masculló inclinándose un poco más para tantear el fondo del hueco. Cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en lo que podía haber allí dentro. Odiaba los bichos. Los aborrecía con toda su alma. Y seguro que esa maldita pocilga estaba llena de gusanos y otros seres peludos y reptantes. – Estate quieta de una vez.-ordenó.- Si te mueves tanto, no consigo llegar hasta detrás de todo y. . .¡ay!-chilló espantado al sentir el contacto áspero de un oruga entre sus dedos.

- ¿Malfoy¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Hermione con los nervios de punta.- ¿Estás bien?

Draco había retirado a toda prisa su mano de aquel "agujero del infierno" y miraba sus dedos con expresión demudada.

- ¡Malfoy¡Contéstame!- lo zarandeo ella asustada, al ver al muchacho tan pálido.- ¿Que ha pasado?

Pero no pudo contestarle nada, porque con un suave gemido de angustia, se desplomó inconsciente, arrastrándolos a los dos hasta el suelo, en un amasijo de piernas, brazos; ositos y conejos desorejados.

·······

La navidad siempre había sido la época del año favorita de Draco. De pequeño, adoraba organizar batallas de nieve, y descender por las colinas que rodeaban la mansión con su trineo de madera. Con el paso de los años había dejado de hacer todas esas cosas, pero la ilusión todavía permanecía intacta en él.

Y precisamente en esos recuerdos estaba sumergido cuando notó un suave zarandeo que lo despertó.

- Malfoy.- susurró una voz a su derecha.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Aun confuso, abrió los ojos y trató de enfocar la visión. Estaba recostado sobreel sofá de una acogedora habitación. La débil luz de la luna se colaba por las ventanas e iluminaba el rostro de un ángel de piel de canela y cabello castaño, que se inclinaba sobre él para aplicarle dulcemente una compresa de agua fría. Paulatinamente, las gotas de agua sobre su rostro lo fueron despejando, permitiéndole ver a una hermosa chica, _su_ _ángel_, observándolo preocupada.

- ¿Qué. . .?- balbuceó desorientado.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Te caíste del árbol.- le informó ella escuetamente, respirando más tranquila al ver que la conmoción no había sido grave.- Tuve que arrastrarte hasta casa de la señora Pitt para llamar al cerrajero de urgencia, porque yo sola no podía alcanzar las llaves. ¡Y todo por una oruga, Malfoy! – exclamó elevando los ojos al cielo.-¡Una maldita oruga!

Draco sintió arcadas solo de pensar en _ese_ bicho.

- Por favor, no la nombres. – pidió en un murmullo cansado.

Hermione arqueó las cejas, sorprendida. ¿Draco Malfoy pidiéndole algo, y además _por favor_? Algo más grave de lo que creía debía haber pasado.

- Malfoy¿seguro que te sientes bien? .- inquirió escéptica.- ¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí? –añadió mostrándole 4 dedos.

- Cuatro.- respondió él muy seguro. Le hacía gracia cómo lo estaba tratando, exactamente igual que su madre. - Estoy bien, pero me duele un poco aquí.- aclaró frotándose la nuca.

¿- Aquí?- preguntó ella inocentemente, inclinándose sobre él para palpar la zona.- Tienes un pequeño chichón. Nada que no se pueda arreglar.

Draco se sentía como narcotizado. Entre nubes, la vio sentada en el suelo junto a él, mirándolo con aquellos profundos ojos marrones y sonriéndole cálidamente. Sintió su pequeña mano acariciando delicadamente su nuca, y todo su vello se erizó sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Eres un ángel?.- murmuró suavemente haciendo que su aliento chocase contra la mejilla de Hermione.

- ¿Cómo has dicho?.- preguntó ella abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos.

- ¿Quién eres?

Hermione notó que su corazón se desbocaba angustiado.

- No. . . ¿no sabes quien soy?.- tartamudeó apoyando su mano a un costado de Draco, sin percibir lo cerca que se encontraban.

Draco negó con la cabeza. No parecía demasiado intranquilo. La observaba fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- ¿Tendría que saberlo?

Hermione sintió que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

- ¿No te acuerdas de nada?- gimió cerrando lo ojos

Draco volvió a sacudir su cabeza y la miró asombrado.

- No me has entendido.-dijo incorporándose sobre sus codos de forma que sus labios y los de Hermione quedaron a milímetros de distancia.- Es a _ti_ a quien no recuerdo. ¿Quién eres?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jojjo. bueno ahí queda eso. ¡espero que os haya gustado! personalmente, los pasé en grande escribiéndola;)

- ¿ Que pasa con Draco?

- ¿Será a causa del golpe que no recuerda a Hermione o la Amatista tendrá algo que ver?;)

- ¿Como saldrán de esta?

Ah!tendreis que esperar para el proximo capitulo para saberlo!jijji

REVIEWS? (Si llegamos a 13 con este capi, prometo actualizar en una semana como maximo!ánimo, vosotras podeis!.)

**Si os ha gustado esta historia, no dejeis de leer mi nuevo fic, "Luna de Papel". Sin duda, lo mejor que he escrito nunca. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Un beso y gracias. **


	3. Sweet emotion

Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias por todos sus reviews!wao0!aun n0 me lo cre0!17! siento no aberlos contestado aun, pero no me ha dado tiempo. lo haré en cuanto pueda!Como os prometí, aquidejo el nuevo capi, esper0 q os guste!

**Capitulo 3.- Sweet Emotion**

**· · ·**

Oh. No. Eso no le podía estar pasando. No a ella.

- ¿Qué. . .qué quieres decir?- tartamudeó apartándose rápidamente de Draco y notando sus manos temblorosas.- ¿Cómo que no sabes quien soy?

Draco hizo una graciosa mueca, sin duda creyendo que ella le tomaba el pelo.

- Pues no. ¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó mirándola con una sonrisa encantadora.

- Draco.- gimió ella sindarse cuenta deque no estaba utilizando su apellido.- No juegues, por favor.

- No lo hago.- murmuró el suavemente.- Estoy seguro de que nunca olvidaría a una mujer como tu. .-añadió dedicándole un guiño travieso.- Eres un ángel.

Hermione se limitó a mirarlo con la boca parcialmente abierta. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo ahí? Una sospecha aterradora la asaltó de repente, haciéndola palidecer. Draco parecía sincero, la miraba como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía. Y esa expresión. . .tenía un brillo oculto en sus ojos. Y ella no estaba segura de querer saber qué significaba.

- Draco¿sabes quién eres?.- Preguntó débilmente en un intento por recuperar el control de la situación- ¿Recuerdas donde trabajas?

El rubio la miró un tanto sorprendido, pero no dudó al responder:

- Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy. Tengo 23 años recién cumplidos y soy hijo único.- recitó de corrido.- Vivo en Malfoy Manor, Westmister Street nº67, Essex, Gran Bretaña- Trabajo en el Prof. . .en un periódico de tirada nacional ,—rectificó rápidamente al notar que aun no sabía si su ángel era muggle o no.- y desde hace dos años, estoy intentando conseguir el puesto de redactor jefe. ¿Y bien? .- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa que consiguió turbar a Hermione aun más de lo que ya estaba.- ¿Está todo correcto?

Oh, mierda. Entonces era cierto. Se acordaba de todo menos de ella. ¿Qué clase de cruel broma del destino era esa?

- Puedes. . .¿Puedes esperarme aquí un momento, por favor?- pidió con un hilillo de voz.- Necesito comprobar una cosa. Vuelvo en seguida.

- Claro.- asintió el, todavía sin borrar _esa_ sonrisa de su cara.- No me moveré de aquí.

Hermione suspiró e hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero Draco la detuvo, agarrándola su mano y tirando de ella hacia si mismo, hasta que consiguió dejar sus ojos a la misma altura.

- Pero no tardes.- susurró apartándole cariñosamente un mechón de pelo castaño de su rostro.- Ahora que he encontrado a mi ángel, no quiero perderlo. – Y así,sin más, apoyó sus labios sobre los de ella en un suave beso que hizo que el suelo bajo los piés de Hermione se tambalease.

Ella parpadeó asombrada y retiró rápidamente su mano de entre las de Draco. El corazón le latía furiosamente contra su pecho, y se sintió incapaz de reaccionar ante él. Con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza, se incorporó y giró sobre si misma, para acto seguido, salir de la habitación, huyendo de unos ojos color plata que la recorrían sin descanso.

· · · · · · ·

Hermione no se consideraba una persona especialmente asustadiza. Desde siempre, había creído que la mejor actitud que podía adoptar ante la vida, era plantarle cara a los problemas. No escapar de ellos. Pero esa situación la superaba, pensó dejando con un suspiro el libro que acababa de consultar sobre la mesa del pequeño cuarto de estar de su casa. Con gesto cansado, se paso los dedos por los ojos. Le dolía la cabeza.

Tenía que continuar firme. No permitiría que Draco-soy el mejor- y más maravilloso hombre- del mundo Malfoy echase abajo sus convicciones. Aquello no había sido una huida. No. Aquello había sido sentido común.

En cuanto había conseguido cerrar la puerta del salón, y ya fuera del alcance de aquella mirada que la intimidaba, se permitió ceder ante el temblor de sus piernas y se recostó sobre la pared sintiéndose más débil que nunca. Ese beso. . .no había significado nada, por supuesto. Pero todavía le hormigueaban los labios al recordar la dulce caricia.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando disipar ese pensamiento. Ahora solo te tienes que concentrar en encontrar una solución para esto, se dijo firmemente. No permitiría que esa situación la desbordase. No dejaría que Draco Malfoy entrara en su vida. . .no de nuevo. Ya había sufrido una vez. No volvería a caer en el mismo error.

Inspiró varias veces intentando serenarse, y cuando lo consiguió, echó a andar rápidamente hacia los invernaderos.

"Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando", rogó en silencio mientras atravesaba el jardín sintiendo el rocío de la hierba entre sus dedos. Las zapatillas habían quedado olvidadas bajo el sauce, y a esas alturas, Rufus ya debía haber dado buena cuenta de ellas. "Por favor".- repitió en el momento en el que alargaba su mano para abrir la puerta del invernadero.- "Por favor, que no haya. . .

. . .Florecido."

Ante ella, y como si de una visión se tratase, la rosa amatista aparecía en todo su esplendor. Sus delicados pétalos dorados se balanceaban suavemente bajo el viento de abril, y un olor dulzón impregnaba el ambiente.

Hermione nunca se había considerado una personacreyente, pero en ese instante, pensó que allí arriba _debía _haber alguien que la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

· · · · · ·

_La rosa amatista fue descubierta a principios del siglo pasado por el famoso botánico Fabricio Seprime, en una de sus expediciones a Siberia. Al parecer, se trata de una nueva variedad desconocida de la rosa alejandrina, muy común en Egipto en torno al año 1000a.C. Con la posterior caída del imperio, la rosa desapareció de toda. . . _

Llevaba toda la noche sentada delante de aquel ordenador, viendo pasar ante sus ojos artículos, pasajes, estudios botánicos. . .en busca de una cura para los efectos de la rosa. Con un suspiro cansado, apartó la vista de la pantalla y se talló los ojos con las manos. Draco se había quedado dormido esperándola en el sofá de su salón, con la cabeza apoyada en un incómodo cojín y una pierna colgando sobre uno de os brazos del sillón. Había estado tentada a despertarlo, pero cuando lo vio allí dormido con una pequeña sonrisa y un par de largos mechones rubios adornando su rostro, pensó que lo mejor sería esperar hasta el día siguiente para contarle toda la verdad. Así que se había limitado a acomodarlo lo mejor que pudo sin despertarlo, y a taparlo con una pequeña manta de rayas.

Ella se había pasado el resto de la noche en su despacho, consultando libros y páginas de internet; pero a medida que pasaban las horas, se hacía presa del desánimo, y sus párpados se cerraban cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Estaba emocionalmente exhausta.

Descubrir a Draco Malfoy parado en mitad de su jardín cerca de las tres de la madrugada había sido un shok del que todavía no estaba recuperada. Pero si eso la había desestabilizado, comprender el porqué de su "amnesia parcial" había logrado desquitarla por completo.

Draco Malfoy estaba irremisible e irremediablemete. . ._enamorado_ de ella.

Oh , Dios.

" El hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra", le recordó una voz en su interior.

"Eso no me pasará a mi", se autoconvenció, " Todo esto es solo una situación temporal. Si encuentro ese antídoto, mañana mismo, todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad, y Draco Malfoy saldrá de mi vida para siempre."

Ese pensamiento la reconfortó de alguna manera. No se dejaría vencer de nuevo. No por él.

Decidida, volvió a centrar su mirada en el ordenador y esperó pacientemente a que Google finalizase su búsqueda. Un enlace en la nueva página llamó su atención, y llevada por su instinto clikó en él y esperó pacientemente a que la página " Botánica en el antiguo Egipto. El arte perdido", se cargase ante sus ojos. Rápidamente, rastreó toda la pantalla hasta que su mirada se detuvo en un pequeño artículo casi al final de todo. Rezaba el título "La rosa amatista. El dolor de una diosa." Con el corazón palpitiéndole dolorosamente contra el pecho hizo un nuevo clik en el link recién descubierto.

_La rosa amatista fue una extraña variante de la rosa alejandrina que proliferó en el bajo Egipto durante la época de emperador Ramses III. Según la leyenda, la diosa egipcia Bastet, se enamoró perdidamente de un mortal, Hilnos,en una de sus visitas a la Tierra._

_Cuando su padre, el Dios del sol Ra, se enteró, la confinó en el limbo de los muertos, un lugar fuera del espacio y del tiempo donde su hermana Maat, diosa de la justicia, pesaba el corazón de los difuntos comparándolos con una pluma de avestruz que siempre llevaba. El corazón de los honestos debía ser tan ligero como la pluma de Maat; si en cambio, se sentía agobiado por el peso de sus pecados en el pasado, la balanza se inclinaba y el corazón era entregado a Amut, la devoradora de los muertos._

_Bastet, incapaz de olvidar a su joven amor, convenció a su hermana para matarlo y así poder estar juntos para siempre. Pero Bastet no contaba con que Hilnos no pasara la prueba de la pluma, por lo que su corazón se perdió para siempre en manos de Amut sin que la diosa pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Desconsolada, lloró amargamente durante siete días y siete noches, y de sus lágrimas nacieron los ríos y los mares de la tierra. Pero de la última de sus lágrimas nació una pequeña flor dorada, a la que la Diosa concedió el poder de enamorar. Era la rosa amatista, también llamada "Bastetis casiopheus", el dolor de una Diosa._

_Según el mito, las esporas de la rosa amatista poseen un fuerte componente químico capaz de revolver las hormonas de la gente que las aspira, haciéndoles creer que están enamorados de la primera persona que vean. Este efecto solo desaparecerá cuando. . . _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

C´est fini! espero que os haya gustado!

en el siguiente capi. . .

Draco lagiró violentamente y la apresó entre su cuerpo y la estantería, conlos brazos apoyados a los lados de su cabeza 

Granger.-susurró en su oído haciendo que ella se estremeciese.-no deberías estar aquí tan sola. Imagina,- dijo aspirando el olor de su pelo con una sonrisa sarcástica.- imagina qué pasaría si alguiendecidiera _raptarte._ No podrías hacer nada para defenderte. . . 

JOJJ0. ya saben lo que dicen¿no?

"Cuantos más reviews, más rapido se actualiza una web-novela!"

Así que,

¡ Comenten, comenten, COMENTEN!

x´DDDD

**Si os ha gustado esta historia, no dejeis de leer mi nuevo fic, "Luna de Papel". Sin duda, lo mejor que he escrito nunca. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Un beso y gracias. **


	4. Entre desayunos y recuerdos

Perdonen el retraso. el tiempo se me ha escurrido entre examenes sin apenas notarlo:(

Esta noche viajo a Irlanda y quería subir este capitulo antes de irme, así que está sin corregir, "recién salido del horno". Siento decir que no me convence mucho cómo ha quedado. . .ero espero retocarlo a mi vuelta. muchas gracias por la paciencia y los reviews.

un beso;)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: nada de lo que puedan reconocr me pertenece a mi, sino a J:K: Rowling. ¡Qué se le va a hacer!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cap. 4: Entre Desayunos y recuerdos.**

Maldito profesor Snape. Era un. . . un amargado. Un completo idiota. ¿A quién se le ocurría poner un trabajo e casi 250 cm de largo sobre "Los posibles efectos secundarios de la aplicación en plantas esporofitas de la poción supurante", para las vacaciones de navidad? Como se notaba que la falta de vida de personal afectaba negativamente al humor de las personas.

Hermione gruñó sin poder evitarlo al atravesar la puerta de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Genial. Por culpa de Snape, volvía a quedarse sin unas Navidades decentes. . .

La señora Prince le dirigió una mirada de falsa comprensión cuando paso por su lado, camino de la sección prohibida, cosa que no hizo sino irritar a Hermione aun más de lo que ya estaba. Suspirando con desgano, apoyó sus libros sobre una mesa de madera algo alejada del resto. Harry y Ron la saludaron con un escueto "hola", ambos parapetados tras varias pilas gruesos volúmenes de pociones. Hermione volvió a gruñir como forma de saludo.

- ¿Nos hemos levantado con mal pié hoy?- preguntó Ron sonriente intentando disipar el malhumor de la chica. Le basto la penetrante mirada que le lanzó Hermione para percibir lo poco errado que estaba su comentario.

- Ron, sino tienes nada mejor que decir, guárdate esas ingeniosas salidas. Ya sabes como se pone cuando está estresada. . .- murmuró Harry en su oreja inclinándose sobre él para simular que intentaba alcanzar un libro a su derecha, sin levantar las sospechas de la morena. Ron cabeceó, asintiendo.

- ¿Qué cuchichean ustedes dos?- inquirió Hermione suspicaz, enarcando una ceja, . Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, y se estaba dando ligeros masajes en las sienes para tratar de aliviar el malestar. Ese día había sido una auténtica pesadilla. Al levantarse, descubrió con horror que la noche anterior se había quedado dormida sobre sus apuntes de Astronomía, preparando el examen que tendrían esa misma mañana. Casi al borde del colapso ( Dios mio, se había quedado dormida sin estudiar toda la materia que entraba. . ._cómo _demonios había podido hacer una cosa así?), comprendió que debería estudiar _entre clases_ si quería obtener una nota decente en esa prueba. Por si eso fuera poco, sus ejercicios de Aritmancia estaban totalmente inservibles después de haber volcado accidentalmente un tintero sobre ellos. Así había empezado su día, que sin duda alguna entraría a su catálogo de "días que es mejor no recordar sino quieres morir de un ataque al corazón antes de cumplir los 20" .

No.

Las cosas no habían comenzado bien. . .pero a medida que transcurrían las horas, no habían echo sino empeorar. Se había ganado un castigo (Un castigo. . .nunca se recuperaría de eso. Lo sabía.) en clase de encantamientos, porque por estar tan distraída, había terminado por volcar un cubo lleno de gusanos sobre la cabeza de la pobre Parvati Patil, quien había chillado desesperada al sentir a los repulsivos anélidos deslizarse sobre su brillante pelo negro. Hermione aun reía al recordar su cara. Y para culminar su mala suerte, Snape la había encontrado hojeando Astronomía durante su clase, lo que la llevó a peder al menos 50 puntos para Gryffindor, y a soportar tan estoicamente como pudo sus burlas y el coro de risotadas de los de Slytherin. Eso sin contar con el trabajo de las malditas plantas esporofitas. Y pensar que ése era su último día de clases. . .

Harry giró la cabeza hacia Ron al oir el enésimo suspiro de su amiga en lo que iba de tarde. El pelirrojo se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a hacer un gesto de asentimiento.

- Esto. . .Hermione.- tanteó Harry algo nervioso ante el súbito carácter exasperado de la morena.- yo. . .bueno, Ron y yo.- se corrigió rapidamente.- . . .quiero decir, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros¿cierto?. . . y también que si necesitas algo. . . lo que sea. . .vamos a estar ahí.- concluyó, alargando la mano algo dubitativo hacia ella y presionando dulcemente su brazo

Hermione sonrió algo más calmada. Era reconfortante saber que pasara lo que pasara, iba a poder contar con ellos.

- Gracias.- musitó algo ruborizada al recordar su estallido anterior.- Ron, siento haber sido tan brusca contigo.- se disculpó dirigiendo su mirada hacia el pelirrojo, quien se revolvió incómodo en su asiento.

Si, era bueno saber que los tenía a ellos para posar los pies en el suelo, pensó sintiendo cómo un cálido sentimiento la recorría.

- No pasa nada.- contestó Ron abochornado.

Ella se limitó a sonreír de nuevo y a asentir, agradecida. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Era un hecho que el castillo se quedaba todos los años casi vacío durante la época navideña. La gran mayoría de los alumnos solía regresar a su casa aprovechando las vacaciones, y tan solo unos pocos permanecían en el colegio, bien porque no podían volver a sus hogares por algún motivo, o bien porque necesitaban estudiar. Hermione se encontraba en este segundo grupo. Draco, en el primero.

El último de los Malfoy se paseaba orgullosamente durante esos días por los desérticos pasillos de Hogwarts. Ese año, los aurores habían conseguido encarcelar a su padre, y Narcisa había huido para ponerse a salvo de la persecución. Al ser menor de edad, y no haber ninguna prueba que lo incriminase con ninguna actividad "oscura", Draco se encontraba a salvo, aunque prefería no volver a su casa. Tanto Blaise como Pansy se deshicieron en escusas con él el día de su partida, pero Draco las desestimó todas con un movimiento de su mano. Sabía la ilusión que tenían ambos por volver a ver a sus familias, por mucho que pretendiesen ocultarlo. Así que desatendiendo a sus protestas, no permitió que ninguno de los dos se quedase a hacerle compañía.

- Volveremos después de Nochebuena, Draco.- había asegurado Pansy desde el carruaje, agitando su mano en señal de despedida.

- Si, y te traeré fotos de mi prima durante la fiesta.-añadió Blaise asomando su cabeza por detrás de la rubia y dándole un travieso guiño- ya sabes a lo que me refiero. . .

Draco asintió sonriendo de lado y esperó a que el carruaje tirado por los Thestrals desapareciera entre las nubes para encaminar pesadamente sus pasos hacia la entrada de Hogwarts. La navidad pintaba bastante solitaria ese año.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione volvió a bostezar frente a su libro de "Pociones aplicables a organismos autótrofos quimiosintéticos" y pestañeó varias veces para no caer rendida de cansancio. El trabajo de Snape le estaba costando más de lo que en un principio había previsto, y no podría regresar a su casa hasta acabarlo por completo. Las vacaciones habían comenzado oficialmente dos días atrás, y a ella todavía le quedaban 75 cm que cubrir. El problema era que no sabía con qué hacerlo. Ya no se le ocurrían más cosas que decir acerca de aquel tema, y en ninguno de los libros que había consultado encontraba nueva información. A este paso, se vería obligada a hacer una crónica de su vida para rellenar el espacio que aun le quedaba. Sonrió sin humor. Pretendía acabar con esa tarea antes de Nochebuena, para poder volver a casa a tiempo de abrir los regalos la mañana de Navidad. Pero a ese paso, ni siquiera llegaría para fin de año.

Con un suspiro de abatimiento, volvió a posar sus ojos sobre el libro que estaba consultando:

_Las orquídeas arycheis destacan por su gran capacidad de adaptación ante las distintas valencias de su entorno, pudiendo acoplarse a su ecosistema con suma facilidad, y albergando tan solo. . . _

Harry y Ron. . .¿qué estarían haciendo en esos momentos? Pensó desperezándose suavemente. Seguro que a esas alturas, ya se habrían ganado algún castigo de Molly. . .

No puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar su último verano juntos, antes de comenzar 7º grado en Hogwarts. Los tres habían pasado unas semanas increíbles en la Madriguera, disfrutando del buen tiempo y del buen clima que reinaba entre todos ellos. Finalmente, había resultado un verano asombrosa y sencillamente, perfecto.

. . . el gran peligro que tiene el manejar las flores de la orquidea arycheis radica en las eminentes prolongaciones de la base de su corola, que segregan un potente veneno capaz de sedar a sus presas, para así. . . 

Eran ya cerca de las 3 de la mañana , y ella todavía continuaba en la biblioteca, bajo un permiso especial de la renuente Sra. Pince.

A Hermione le había costado mucho tiempo convencerla para que le dejase durante esa noche las llaves de la biblioteca, pero tras una ardua conversación en la que ella había destiladoó ingenio y zalamería, consiguió por fin su propósito. Bajo juramento, eso si, de que dejaría todo por la mañana tal y como lo había encontrado.

Esa era una promesa innecesaria y bastante absurda, conociéndola, pensó Hermione rodando los ojos mientras se levantaba perezosamente de su silla. La cual lanzó un lastimoso quejido al ser arrastrada por el suelo de piedra, que retumbó en toda la habitación.

"Genial, lo único que me falta es despertar a alguien", murmuró poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose a una estantería próxima, donde se agrupaban varias decenas de libros de distintos grosores. Hermione estiró la mano y deslizó la punta de su dedo índice por cada uno de los lomos a su alcance, con aire ausente.

" Pociones abreviadas. Manual de la A a la Z".

Inservible.

" Cómo preparar un filtro amoroso en 10 minutos"

Peor aun. Quería hacer un trabajo para Snape. No enamorarlo.

" Enfermedades contagiosas más frecuentes y antídotos fáciles de preparar."

Eso sonaba interesante. . .pero quizás para otro momento.

La biblioteca era el sitio preferido por Hermione en todo el castillo. Era una habitación amplia, de altos techos, con enormes ventanales que la llenaban de luz. Cerca de la puerta se amontonaban grandes mesas redondas con cómodas sillas tapizadas en granate, y un poco más a la derecha habían instalado unos cómodos "puffs" del mismo color que éstas alrededor de mesitas bajas. Era un sitio sumamente relajante. Después, extensas hileras de estanterías rebosantes de libros, llegaban hasta el final de la estancia.

Hermione caminó entre dos estanterías recorriendo con la mirada cada volumen, y con una sonrisa juguetona bailando en sus labios. Estaba segura, de que aunque pasase allí su vida entera, jamás llegaría a desvelar todos los secretos que esos libros contenían. Y eso la entusiasmaba. Para una mente tan curiosa y sedienta de información como la suya, un lugar así era casi estimulante. Era como su pequeño templo, sabía que allí estaba completamente segura. Nada podía dañarla.

Con ojos soñadores se detuvo ante un libro que llamó poderosamente su atención. No recordaba haberlo visto antes, y eso que su cubierta era sumamente llamativa. Con los ojos brillantes, se apresuró a ponerse de puntillas para llegar hasta él. Aun así, el libro seguía fuera de su alcance. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, posó sus pies en el suelo y tomando aire, volvió a ponerse de puntillas y a estirar su brazo todo lo que fue capaz.

El borde de su blusa beige se levantó entonces, dejando a la vista una pequeña porción de piel canela. Draco jadeó, escondido tras una estantería cercana. ¿Quién iba a pensar que la sangresucia Granger podía resultar tan. . ._apetitosa_? Si, esa era la palabra.

_Apetitosa_.

Como un helado de chocolate y menta.

O, mejor todavía, como una sabrosa piruleta.

Draco se relamió sin poder evitarlo. Sus rizos castaños caían como en cascada por su espalda, como delicadas ondas. La piel de su cuello se veía delicada y cremosa, y la blusa se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, evidenciando todas sus curvas. Draco sintió que le faltaba el aire al notar que los primeros botones estaban desabrochados, dejando ver el comienzo de sus pechos. Soltando una maldición, intentó desviar su atención hacia otras imágenes menos excitantes. Pero era imposible. No sabía como, pero de pronto, lo único que existía era Hermione Granger, con sus interminables piernas, sus caderas redondeadas, y sus labios fruncidos en un delicioso puchero. Draco gimió sin poder evitarlo. Eso no podía estar pasando. . .

- ¿Quién esta ahí?

Oh, mierda.

Vaya, vaya, Granger.- dijo saliendo de entre las sombras.- Tu sed de libros ni siquiera se apaga en vacaciones.- Deseó que su voz no hubiese vacilado al sonar tan fría como de costumbre. Deseó que ella no se percatase del pequeño problema que tenía entre sus pantalones. Y por suerte, pareció no hacerlo.

Hermione se giró sorprendida al oírlo tras su espalda, y endureció su mirada nada más reconocerlo. Draco Malfoy. . .lo único que le faltaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con voz monótona.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.- contestó maliciosamente el rubio.-pero si tanto quieres saber, te diré que estaba dando una vuelta por el castillo cuando un olor nauseabundo llegó hasta mi nariz desde la biblioteca. Y mira por donde, ahora ya sé de donde venía.

Hermione sintió cómo se ruborizaba. Maldito Malfoy.

- ¿Debo entender que tus padres por fin han decidido olvidarse de ti por Navidad? – replicó apretando los dientes- Déjame decirte, que no me sorprende en absoluto.

Draco chasqueó la lengua, dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante.

- Pobrecita, Granger. Que sola debes sentirte sin tus guardaespaldas Potty y Weasel para cubrirte. . . ¿por fin han decidido abandonarte?- preguntó alzando una ceja.- Déjame decirte que no lo siento en absoluto. Y tampoco me sorprende..- la parodió burlonamente.- ¿Quién querría desperdiciar su tiempo con una vulgar sangresucia?

Hermione se contuvo para no saltar sobre él. Sentía bullir su sangre, y lo único que hubiese querido hacer era destruir esa cara arrogante que la observaba con aires de manifiesta superioridad. Dirigiéndole una mirada que hubiera echo temblar al más valiente, se dio la vuelta para tratar de ignorarlo. Claro que no contaba con que Draco se aproximase a ella como un felino y la agarrase de las muñecas violentamente.

- Granger, me sorprende que no sapas las conductas más básicas de buena educación,- Siseó contra su oído.- Punto uno: cuando estés con tu enemigo, nunca le des la espalda.

La morena sintió que el aliento se le congelaba en la garganta al notar a Draco tan peligrosamente cerca. Se revolvió intentando soltarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el rubio ciñese su agarre entorno a sus muñecas.

- Me estás haciendo daño. . .-musitó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Todavía no sabes lo que es eso. . .- aseveró Draco en un murmullo. La mantenía acorralada por la espalda.- Créeme que puedo hacerte cosas mucho peores que esto. . .

Hermione se estremeció violentamente al oírlo. Comenzaba a asustarse de verdad, y la sensación de que nadie la escucharía si gritaba pidiendo ayuda no hizo sino incrementar su miedo.

Draco sonrió de lado al notar el temblor de la castaña entre sus brazos. Le faltaba muy poco para tenerla donde siempre la había querido tener. Suplicando a sus pies.

La giró violentamente y la apresó entre su cuerpo y la estantería, con los brazos apoyados a los lados de su cabeza

- Granger.-susurró en su oído haciendo que ella se estremeciese.-no deberías estar aquí tan sola. Imagina,- dijo aspirando el olor de su pelo con una sonrisa sarcástica.- imagina qué pasaría si alguien decidiera _raptarte._ No podrías hacer nada para defenderte. . .

Hermione abrió mucho sus ojos, y sofocó un grito, incapaz de responder nada coherente al sentir el cuerpo de Draco sobre el suyo. Fue consciente de cómo el rubio la miraba fijamente, de cómo elevaba su mano para rozar delicadamente sus labios con sus dedos, de cómo el aliento de Draco se mezclaba con el suyo, y finalmente, de cómo su boca se posaba sobre la suya. Quiso gritar de impotencia al sentir los labios demandantes de Draco acariciar los suyos, y su mano subiendo lentamente por su pierna enviando descargas a todo su cuerpo. Y por encima de todo, quiso que se abriera un hueco en la tierra que la tragase entera, al notar que estaba respondiendo al beso con el mismo entusiasmo con el que lo recibía.

¡Merlín¿Qué estaba pasando ahí. . .?

Eso debía estar prohibido. Era imposible estuviera bien que sentirse así cuando estabas haciendo algo que no debías hacer. Pero lo cierto es que no lo era. Y no pudo sino estremecerse cuando Draco emitió un gemido de placer.

Oh,no. Eso no debería estar pasando. ¿Pero a quién le importaba? En ese momento, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar _una _única razón por la que no debería estar entre los brazos de Draco. Y seguro que había cientos, incluso miles. ¿Pero eso qué importaba todo eso ahora, si su respiración se cortaba solamente con sentir sus labios sobre su cuello y su mano sobre su cintura?

Draco se separó finalmente de ella, y la observó fijamente. Su pecho subía y bajaba desacompasadamente, y sus labios permanecían entreabiertos y húmedos, como invitándolo a no distanciarse de ellos.

¿Qué había echo?

- Hermione. . .-susurró.

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- ¡Hermione¡Despierta¡Hermione!

Hermione entreabió perezosamente un ojo al notar las leves sacudidas.

- Te quedaste dormida. . .- susurró Draco sonriente, apartándole suavemente un mechón de pelo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió preocupado al notar la mirada alarmada que le dirigió la castaña.

¿Bien? Claro que no se sentía bien. Había vuelto a soñar con él. Con lo que había pasado aquella noche en la biblioteca. Con su primer beso. Y nada más despertar, lo primero que había visto habían sido sus ojos azules clavados en los suyos, mirándola tiernamente.

Quiso gritar de frustración. ¿Qué tan cínico podía llegar a resultar el destino?

- Estoy perfectamente.- aseguró resueltamente girando su cabeza para no tener que verlo.

Draco sonrió de forma encantadora.

- Oh. Entonces¿puedes devolverme mi mano, por favor? – inquirió señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia la mesa.

Hermione quiso que la tierra volviera a tragársela. Tenía su mano fuertemente agarrada a la de Draco, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

- Claro, yo. . .perdona.- balbuceó con las mejillas sonrojadas y soltándolo con rapidez.-

- No es que me queje. . .pero necesito la mano para terminar de preparar el desayuno. Pero cuando termine, volverá a ser toda tuya.- bromeó para quitarle hierro al asunto. Claro que eso no mejoró el estado de nervios de la pobre Hermione.

- ¿El desayuno?- preguntó desorientada- ¿Qué. . .qué hora es?

Draco echó una fugaz mirada a su costoso reloj de pulsera.

- Casi las 11. . .- respondió mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa.- me desperté hará cosa de una hora, y como tu seguías durmiendo, me pareció buena idea hacer el desayuno. Espero que no te moleste. ¿Te gustan las tortitas?

¿Molestarla? No, en absoluto. Si el riquísimo olor que llegaba desde la cocina era del desayuno, le permitía cocinar todas las veces que quisiera. Pero, por favor. Que borrase esa maldita sonrisa de sus labios. Iba a volverla loca.

El suave pitido del ordenador la despertó de su ensimismamiento momentáneo. ¿Qué. . .?

- ¡Draco! – gritó observando la pantalla en negro frente a ella.- ¿Qué has hecho con el ordenador?

El rubio se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

- Nada.- aseguró mirándola sin comprender a qué venía su súbito arranque.- Estaba con el horno cuando llamó alguien por teléfono y saltaron los plomos. Debió de desconectarse entonces. ¿Qué ocurre?

Hermione gimió desesperada cuando intentó volver a encenderlo y el monitor comenzó a echar humo.

Oh, mierda. Eso no le podía estar pasando a ella, se lamentó cerrando pesadamente los ojos.

_¿Por qué sentía que todo ese asunto se le estaba escapando de las manos?_

_- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. espero que a pesar de todo, les haya gustado el capitulo. muchisimas gracias por cada uno de sus reviews. nos acercamos a los 30 ya¿Sería posible llegar a los 40? Eso me haría muy muy feliz! _

_GRacias a tods. un bes0._

**Si os ha gustado esta historia, no dejeis de leer mi nuevo fic, "Luna de Papel". Sin duda, lo mejor que he escrito nunca. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Un beso y gracias. **


	5. La nata es un poderoso afrodisíaco

DISCLAIMER.- Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, y solo es mía la trama de la historia. ¿ Es que aún había alguien que dudase que si draco Malfoy también lo fuera no estaría escribiendo esto sino disfrutando de él en alguna isla paradisíaca?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: LA NATA ES UN PODEROSO AFRODISÍACO.**

-¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?- preguntó, curiosa. Finalmente, tras varios minutos con la mirada perdida en el fondo del vaso de cristal que giraba entre sus dedos, Hermione se había atrevido a formular la pregunta que llevaba un par de horas bullendo en su cabeza.

El desayuno estaba transcurriendo en un ambiente muy tranquilo y agradable. Algo que parecía completamente incompatible con las palabras Malfoy, _sangresucia_ y desayuno.

Draco la miró asombrado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- Esta mañana, cuando me despertaste, me llamaste por mi nombre.

El rubio se limitó a encogerse de hombros, ceñudo, y a seguir revolviendo con aire ausente su chocolate caliente.

- No lo sé.- admitió.- Solo quería despertarte. Llevaba unos minutos sacudiéndote y tú seguías dormida. Simplemente, me salió- y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

Hermione cabeceó, comprendiendo.

- Entonces¿no has recordado nada?

- No.- él negó con la cabeza, alborotando así su pelo rubio.

Hermione dejó su vaso de zumo de pomelo sobre la mesa y suspiró. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Tenía que contarle todo acerca de la Amatista. Acerca del lío en el que estaban metidos los dos. Carraspeó incómoda, intentando encontrar la mejor fórmula para empezar una conversación tan delicada.

- Draco, tenemos que hablar.

De acuerdo. No era lo mejor que se le podía haber ocurrido, pero lo había pensado mucho, y estaba convencida de que necesitaba contarle su teoría cerca de la Amatista. Era lo correcto.

Lo necesario.

Y poco importaba en realidad lo que dijese para lanzar semejante bomba.

El rubio la miró inquisitivo desde el otro lado de la mesa, sin decir nada pero con la ceja derecha elevada. Le dio un sorbo pequeño a su chocolate. Todavía quemaba.

Hermione delineó sus facciones con sus ojos, su frente ancha, sus ojos de un azul intenso con pequeños destellos plateados, y su nariz respingona salpicada por unas casi invisibles pecas que alcanzaban hasta sus altos pómulos. Tragó saliva, desviando la vista, nerviosa. Ciertamente, debía admitir que la imagen de Draco era, lo menos, inquietante.

- Dime.- la ánimo él sonriente, dándole un pequeño sorbo al chocolate y manchándose sin querer la punta de la nariz en el proceso. Hermione casi tuvo la tentación de ir y limpiársela. _Casi._

Sacudió su cabeza, molesta consigo misma. "Vamos, Hermione".-se dijo.- "¿En qué estás pensando? Deja de hacetre esto a ti misma y concéntrate en lo importante. Concéntrate."

- ¿Hermione? -La interpeló Draco ligeramente preocupado por su extraña actitud. Se inclinó sobre la mesa galantemente, y con cariño, entrelazó su mano con la de ella, sobre el mantel de cuadros.- ¿Estás bien?

Hermione apartó la mano rápidamente, asustada, lo que provocó que Draco frunciera el ceño, molesto.

- Si, claro.- murmuró evitando los ojos del rubio. Sentía sus mejillas enrojecidas.- Esto. . .Draco.- él la miró, expectante.- Estás. . .estás manchado.

- ¿Manchado?.- inquirió sorprendido llevándose ambas manos a las mejillas en un gesto que hizo que Hermione sonriera débilmente. Después de todo, los Malfoy no se manchaban..- ¿Dónde?- preguntó palpándose la cara y bizqueando los ojos tratando de observar la punta de su pequeña nariz.

Hermione no pudo evitar que una risa sofocada se escabullese entre sus labios, y rápidamente la convirtió en fingido ataque de tos. Era una imagen muy graciosa.

Draco había dejado de hacer carantoñas y la miraba seriamente, sentado muy recto en su silla.

- ¿Te ríes de mi? – parecía que sus ojos azules la atravesaban como agujas incandescentes. Hermione se preguntó si estaría molesto y estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero Draco volvió a hablar antes de que tuviera tiempo para hacerlo.

- ¿Te estabas riendo de mi?- Repitió con una mueca de sorpresa, como si no esperase que nadie se pudiera reír de un Malfoy. Y menos, de él.

Hermione bufó, exasperada, y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Si, Draco. Me estaba riendo de ti. Estabas muy gracioso (y tierno) con esas caras que ponías. Y no me mires así. Si no tuvieras tu sentido del humor completamente atrofiado, ahora me estaría riendo contigo. – se cruzó de brazos y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla, desafiante. Claro que esa actitud duró poco. Lo suficiente como para que Draco la apuntase con una cucharilla llena de chocolate.- Oh, no.- chilló observando el brillo burlón en los ojos del rubio. No te atreverás.- Draco Lucius Malfoy, deja esa cuchara ahora mismo.

Desde su sitio, Draco ancheó su sonrisa y curvó ligeramente hacia atrás la cucharilla.

- ¿Y si no quiero?- preguntó divertido, viendo como la castaña palidecía.- Yo estoy armado y tu no¿cómo piensas obligarme?

Hermione se apresuró a blandir el tenedor que tenía más a mano, y que curiosamente tenia un churro() ensartado en sus puntas.

- Si no. . .si no lo haces.- le amenazó sacudiendo el churro delante de su cara.- te. . .- musitó cogiendo aire.- te. ..te meteré esto por el trasero.

Hermione podía haber jurado que _nadie_ se atrevería a ignorar una amenaza tan explícita. Podría haber jurado que sus ojos echaban chispas y que su voz había sido amedrantadora. Pero, oh, olvidaba que Draco Malfoy no era _nadie_.

- ¿Trasero?- preguntó soltando una carcajada.- Hermione, no esperarás que nadie te tome en serio si lo amenazas con la palabra _trasero._ Es ridículo.

- Lo que tú digas.- masculló apretando los dientes y levantando la barbilla, altiva.- Pero creo que el mensaje te ha llegado bien claro. Y no veo la necesidad de pronunciar palabras soeces.

- Hermione, culo NO es una palabra soez. ¿En qué siglo vives?

Hermione se limitó a apretar los labios hasta que formaron una pequeña línea y se negó a mirarlo. Encima de todo, la ridiculizaba. Eso era lo único que le faltaba.

Bueno, si hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos, seguramente habría visto cómo Draco hacía que la cuchara se doblase sobre si misma con un crujido metálico , y en apenas un segundo volviese a su posición original, haciendo que el chocolate volase por los aires e impactase en las mejillas y labios de una catatónica Hermione.

La cocina pareció sumergirse en un espeso silencio hasta que Draco estalló en carcajadas. Hermione le envió una mirada fúrica y se pasó una mano por la cara con aire ausente para limpiarse. Las risas duraron poco. La silla en la que Draco había estado columpiándose indolentemente calló hacia atrás, arrastrando al rubio con ella. El sonido seco que produjo el golpe le indicó a Hermione que Draco ya había llegado al suelo. En los labios de la castaña se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

Se levantó con la gracia única de aquel que planea algo y se dirigió hacia Draco. Por el camino, agarró el bote lleno de nata batida que habían utilizado para acompañar las tortitas. Cuando llegó a la altura del rubio, todavía tirado en el suelo, se arrodilló junto a él y metió el dedo índice en la nata, rebañando la mayor cantidad posible.

Draco se incorporó ligeramente, quedando apoyado en un antebrazo, y frunció su nariz.

- Oh, vamos Hermione.- masculló mirando la nata con ojos muy abiertos.- No serás capaz de. . .Te juro que no me importa si no pronuncias la palabra cu. . .trasero suena bien, de cualquier modo. Venga, fue solo una broma. . .

Hermione se limitó a mirarlo, inexpresiva salvo por la mueca maligna que apareció en su boca. Draco intento recular, pero chocó contra la pared y se quedó inmóvil. Lentamente, y casi con un placer vengativo, ella acercó su dedo al mentón de Draco y lo acarició suavemente. Después, lo retiró y volvió a sumergirlo en la nata. Semejaba un pintor dándole las últimas pinceladas a su obra maestra.

Draco continuaba estático, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior. Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, ella volvió a repasar las elegantes facciones del rubio con el dedo nuevamente embadurnado de nata., deteniéndose especialmente en los alrededores de la boca de Draco. El labio inferior era más carnoso que el superior, y entre ellos soplaba una cálida brisa mentolada. Hermione apartó el dedo con los últimos restos de nata y dio su cuadro por terminado. Aun sin ser completamente consciente de sus actos, y atrapada como en un remolino de irrealidad, se llevó el dedo a la boca y lo lamió ligeramente para limpiarlo, mientras se preguntaba cómo conseguía Draco que su aliento continuase oliendo a menta fresca aun después de beberse una taza de chocolate.

- Hermione. . . – el ronco susurro la sobresaltó, y observó que Draco la miraba fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, y parecía respirar más profundo que de costumbre. Intentó apartar la mano lo más rápidamente posible, pero Draco fue más rápido y se la agarró. Como a cámara lenta, Hermione percibió la mano de Draco sujetando la suya, y llevándola hacia su frente manchada de nata. Suavemente, Draco guió el dedo meñique bajando por su sien, el pómulo y la mejilla izquierdas, hasta llegar al mentón y seguir descendiendo por la garganta.

Hermione tragó saliva, incapaz de apartar su mano y su mirada del recorrido que estaba haciendo por el cuerpo del rubio. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, y sintió su pulso golpear fuertemente en su muñeca, justo debajo de la yema de uno de los dedos de Draco.

Quería salir corriendo, huír, escapar de ese cosquilleo que nacía en la punta de sus manos y se extendía hasta la base de su estómago, haciéndola estremecerse. Pero siguió allí, como clavada en el suelo, conteniendo el aliento y esperando.

¿Esperando a qué? Quizá ni ella misma lo sabía. O quizá lo había sabido desde el principio. Porque cuando Draco la miró fijamente con aquellos ojos azules y tiró de su mano hasta conseguir que sus ojos quedasen a la misma altura y sus bocas casi se rozasen, Hermione casi pudo paladear su aroma. Olía a jabón, aftershave y menta con chocolate. Olía a fuego, pasión y rebeldía. Olía a Draco.

- Hermione. . .- volvió a suspirar él, apartándole delicadamente un mechón de pelo y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.- Bésame.

Y quizás fue el hecho de que la cercanía entre ambos era casi dolorosa; o quizás se debió a que él había echado algo en su zumo de pomelo cuando no lo miraba, pero lo cierto es que, fuese por lo que fuese, lo besó. Lo besó acariciando sus labios y permitiendo que sus lenguas luchasen por tomar el control en una batalla en la que no había vencedor posible. Lo besó poniendo toda su confusión, frustración y pasión en ese beso.

Quizás simplemente pasó lo que su cuerpo clamaba desde el mismo instante que lo vió de nuevo frente a ella, completamente empapado. Pero lo que desde luego no entraba en sus planes, fue que su corazón se parase dolorosamente en su pecho, y que al mismo tiempo, de forma inexplicable, lo sintiese latir más fierte que nunca.

Quizás la gente tenía razón cuando decía que el chocolate era un poderoso afrodisíaco. Lo que no sabían es que, al parecer, la nata también lo era.

- - - - - - - - -

- ¿Te besó¿ Draco Malfoy te besó!.

- Vaya. Gracias, Ginny. El tipo de la esquina todavía no se había enterado.- siseó Hermione irónicamente, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

Las dos amigas estaban sentadas en su mesa habitual en el café Flannagan´s. Era una cafetería muy coqueta y acogedora, con pequeñas mesitas de tablero de mármol y patas negras, situadas desde el comienzo de la barra hasta la gran ventana que daba a la calle en la pare del fondo. Un carillón sonaba siempre que alguien abría o cerraba la puerta de entrada. Marie, la propietaria, había puesto mucho empeño en que el local resultase un sitio realmente agradable.

- Venga, Hermione. No pudo ser tan malo.- dijo la pelirroja revolviendo suavemente su batido de fresas y vainilla con la pajita.- ¿Qué tal besa?

Una especie de gemido salió de entre las manos de Hermione, donde continuaba escondida su cabeza.

- ¿Qué? Perdona, no he entendido nada de lo que has dicho. Todavía no hablo troll¿recuerdas?

- Que chispa que tienes.- gruñó Hermione desenterrando su cabeza y mirando a los ojos a su amiga por primera vez desde que le había contado todo el "accidente"- Y antes de que te pongas insoportable, te diré que eso beso no significó nada. He estado con tíos que lo hacían mucho mejor. Con diferencia. En comparación, el beso de Draco fue. . . mediocre.

Ginny soltó una carcajada.

- Que yo recuerde, en Draco Malfoy no había nada de mediocre. Desde el pelo hasta la punta del dedo gordo del pié esaba. . .mmm…. Tenía unos ojos increíbles, una sonrisa de infarto, y ¡Merlín! El mejor culo que ha pasado por Hoqwarts.

Hermione sintió que su dolor de cabeza iba en _crescendo_ hasta convertirse en una auténtica migraña. Y hablar de culos, en especial de _un_ culo en particular, no ayudaba a que se sintiese mejor.

¡- Ginny!- exclamó.- No hay necesidad de usar esa palabra.

- ¿Cuál, culo?.- preguntó inocentemente. Sabía de la animadversión que sentía la castaña por esa palabra, aunque no conseguía comprender el por qué.- No esperaras en serio que diga trasero para referirme a _eso_. . .

- ¿Es que no puedes dejar de hablar de culos, por favor?- estalló Hermione ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo ese día que parecía que todo giraba alrededor de los culos, o traseros, de la gente?

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca, simulando espanto.

- ¡Hermione! Has dicho la palabra tabú. . .¿Qué pensará ahora la gente de ti?

- OH, cállate ya.- le espetó la castaña alargando la mano para alcanzar un mini croissant y sumergirlo en su café con leche.- Ginny, hablo en serio. No sé qué se supone que debo hacer.

- Bueno, yo tengo muy claro lo que haría en tu lugar.

- ¿Qué?

- Aprovecharme.- dijo simplemente.

- ¡Ginevra Weasley! No me estás escuchando.

- Oh, vamos Hermione. No me digas que nunca lo habías pensado. . .- exclamó la pelirroja moviendo sus manos en el aire dramaticamente.- Tienes a semejante dios a tus pies. . .

- Draco Malfoy no es ningún Dios- protestó débilmente Hermione.

- ¿No? Pues la última vez que lo vi se parecía bastante a esas pinturas de chicos altos, musculosos, de cara angelical y culo perfecto que aparecían en mi libro de mitología griega.- aseguró vehementemente Ginny.- Hasta tú tienes que admitirlo. O mucho ha cambiado , y para mal, estos años; o ese chico debe estar increíblemente bien.

Hermione no pudo objetar nada esta vez. Draco había sido uno de los chicos más atractivos que habían atravesado Hogwarts, y el paso del tiempo no parecía haberlo afectado como al resto de los pobres mortales. Los años no habían echo si no acentuar ese encanto natural que poseía, y su cuerpo, ciertamente, se ajustaba bastante a la descripción de Ginny de los dioses griegos. Claro que se mordería la lengua ante de aceptar eso en voz alta.

- ¿Entonces?- inquirió Ginny dándole un pequeño sorbo a su batido con una mueca maliciosa en sus labios.- No me dirás que no has pensado en ir a tu casa y arrastrarlo hasta la cama de tu habitación para. . .

- Ginny, ya basta. Ëste no es el momento.- los ojos marrones de la castaña estaban copmpletamente serios esta vez.- ¿No te das cuenta de lo que pasa? Draco no va a estar así para siempre. Un día se curara de esta "obsesión" por mi. ¿Y qué pasará entonces?- Hermione sonrió con una sonrisa triste. Ginny la miró preocupada- No, no hace falta que contestes. Yo te lo diré. Él se irá y yo me quedaré sola, recogiendo los pedacitos de mi corazón pasado por la picadora. No dejaré que eso pase.- aseguró sacudiendo la cabeza.

- ¿Y qué propones?

Hermione suspiró, cansada. Todo ese asunto cada vez se volvía más peliagudo.

-Contarle todo acerca de la Amatista de una vez por todas, y pedirle que vaya de mi casa. No puedo tenerlo allí, Ginny. Me volveré loca.

La pelirroja le acaricó la mejilla suavemente, dándole a entender que la comprendía.

- No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien.- murmuró deseando que, en efecto, así fuera.- Yo estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites.

Hermione la miró agradecida, y desvió la vista hacia los copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo, cubriendo todo el pueblo.

- Creo que es hora de volver a casa.- dijo levantándose pesadamente tras unos segundos de silencio.- Gracias por todo, Ginny.

- No hay de qué- sonrió la pelirroja levantándose también de su silla.- Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

Hermione le dedicó una débil sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la barra.

- ¿Me acompañas a la tienda de Danny camino de casa?.- preguntó abrochándose el abrigo negro de solapas grandes que llevaba ese día.

- Claro, no hay problema. ¿Qué tienes que comprar?

Hermione esperó a que el camarero le diese la vuelta para responder.

- Matarratas.- anunció lúgubremente.- ¿Qué?- inquirió encogiéndose de hombros inocentemente ante la mirada sorprendida de la otra.- No esperarás que le dé semejante noticia sin tener algo a mano con lo que defenderme¿no?

Ginny bufó mientras abría la puerta y las dos amigas salían a la calle nevada. Hermione nunca cambiaría.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, sé que este no ha sido uno de mis mejores capitulos, pero no he conseguido mejorarlo. Espero que por lo menos no haya resultado tan aburrido como a mi me pareció. Besitos.

**Si os ha gustado esta historia, no dejeis de leer mi nuevo fic, "Luna de Papel". Sin duda, lo mejor que he escrito nunca. Espero que os guste tanto como a mi me ha gustado escribirlo. Un beso y gracias. **

* * *


End file.
